Just for Good Luck
by muuu
Summary: When Miki and the gang play some Texas Hold'em, what kind of action will happen? And what is this teasing Tobi ordeal? Sasori/OC


**A/N: **I just randomly came up with this. LOL

Pein: You just can't come up with something for your Shugo Chara fic, right?

Me: Uh, well, you see-

Pein: Nope, I see how it is.

Me: But-

Pein: Nope.

Me: But I-

Pein: Shut up, or I'll stab you with my metal cane stick things *said metal cane stick thing appears in hand*.

Me: Er, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, pocket aces!" Hidan cheered as he dealt the cards to each person.<p>

"Now, now, everyone knows it's Blindman's Bluff, all in, right now," Kisame tried.

All the players currently had fifteen potato chips.

"Ante up, guys," Hidan called.

Each player threw in an ante card.

Hidan put the first three cards to make the river down.

_Jack of spades, ten of hearts, eight of hearts,_ Miki thought.

She carefully took a look at her own hand. _Nine of diamonds and seven of clubs_, she concluded. _A straight already!_

She was currently sandwiched between Itachi and Sasori. And next to Sasori was Kisame; next to Kisame was Tobi; next to Tobi was Pein; next to Pein was Hidan; and Hidan next to Itachi. They were all sitting on some sort of cushion and seated at the large tea table.

She slyly pretened to roll her eyes to take a small peek at Itachi's cards, but the latter was already staring straight at her cards.

_Way to make is obvious, Itachi_, Miki thought. She slowly turned her head to sneakily take a look at Sasori's hand, but he was looking at her's already!

She sighed.

"I raise one," Miki boldly gambled as she put the potato chip in the pot.

A series of calls were heard and the number of the fattening chips increased.

"Everyone check?" Hidan asked as he prepared to put the next card into the river.

A string of checks were said and Hidan laid the next card down.

_I already got the straight,_ she thought. _But I'm sure Kisame does, too._

Said person was slightly smirking.

She sighed. _Awesome pokerface, you guys. You totally nailed it,_ she sarcastically thought.

"It's on you, Miki," Hidan said. "Raise, call, or fold?"

"I raise ten," she said as she counted out nine.

"I call," Itachi said as he threw the chips into the glass bowl.

"Call," Sasori said.

"Thirty-seven chips, guys," Hidan alerted. "Raise, fold, or call?" he asked the rest.

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Call," Kisame smirked.

"Alright, I fold, then."

Tobi had removed his mask by now. What? It wasn't as if they didn't know who he was already.

"Ay, Tobi, what're you laughing at?" Miki teased as Tobi was giggling.

"Yeah, Tobi, what're you laughing at?" Hidan continued.

"Tobi, what's that white stuff on your shirt?" Kisame asked.

"Watch it be some jack cum," Hidan said while chuckling.

The rest of the table laughed, except for Tobi, who found nothing funny about it.

"So what's that around your mouth, Tobi?" Miki teased in between laugh.

"Probably some jack cum, too," Pein added in.

"What're you talkig about?" Hidan said. "Everyone knows that's ash." Hidan began to chuckle. "Tobi's got some ashy mouth."

Once again, the table laughed, with Tobi as an exception.

"Check," Miki managed to get through while giggling.

"Check," Sasori said.

"Check," Itachi said.

Hidan laid the fourth card down.

_Queen of clubs,_ she thought.

Peeking at Itachi's hand - to find that he was looking directly at hers - she saw that he had seven of hearts and six of hearts.

_He only needs a nine,_ Miki concluded.

She immediately looked over to Sasori's hand, who had stuck his card hand and his actual hand in his Akatsuki cloack.

The latter mouthed, '_Cheater'_ to her, and she pouted.

The former immediately looked away, his face a slight pink.

_That's right, he's human, now_, she reminisced. They had retrieved a scroll for him a few weeks back.

"All in," Miki anounced. She had only four chips left, anyways; along with Itachi and Sasori.

"All in."

"All in."

"Alright then," Hidan said as he put the last card down.

"King of spades," Hidan anounced. "Lay your cards down," he demanded.

Miki smirked. "Straight; seven, eight, nine, ten, jack."

"I got nothing," Itachi dejectedly said, as he tossed the junk cards into the center.

"Royal straight," Sasori smirked. "Ten, jack, queen, king, ace," he said as he put his Ace and King down. "Plus a pair," he added in.

"Sasori's got some game, huh?" Hidan teased.

Everyone immediately looked at Miki, the only female in the room, who happened to sit next to Sasori.

"Er," she awkwardly made the sound as she began to grow as red as Sasori's hair.

Sasori, however, showed no sign of embarressment; instead, he titlted head to the side in confusion.

"You don't get it?" Kisame asked.

"...No..?" Sasori drawled out.

"Really?" Pein questioned.

"Really," Sasori replied.

"Legit real talk," Tobi demanded.

"Can't you get that I don't get it?" Sasori coolly replied.

"Right right, no need to get defensive," Hidan said.

"Ne, Sasori-kun?" Miki asked.

"Hn."

"C-c-can I have a chip?" she asked, hopeful.

He sighed as he handed her the crunchy potato chip.

Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!~" she gratefully said.

He nodded in acknowledgement without looking at her.

"Who's out so far?" Hidan asked.

"Itachi," everyone answered while pointing to said person.

Sasori engulfed Miki's hand in his large one, making her burn a bright red color with the heat radiating off.

"Er," Miki said as her face further flushed.

He looked at her, directly into her eyes - more like her soul.

"Okay, Sasori, why don't you guys get a room, because obviously, there's going to be some action," Kisame teased.

"B-but, I want to keep playing," she whined in a quiet voice.

Suddenly, Sasori swiftly bent down and pecked Miki's lips with his.

"Just for good luck," he mumbled.

Guess it really was good luck, because in the end, Miki got the whole bag's worth of the potato chips.

* * *

><p>I haven't written OC in a long time LOL.<p>

Review if you want~


End file.
